This invention relates to continuous presses of the type including endless loops formed by longitudinally and transversely flexible conveyor belts which form opposed, substantially linear spans defining a pressing zone. Means are provided for rotatively driving one or both of the loops to drive the spans in the same direction, and press platens apply pressure through the traveling spans to the work carried therebetween. Antifriction means are interposed between the platens and the spans for obvious reasons. Such presses are used for the manufacture of wood-chip board, laminated products, minerally-bonded construction boards or plates, for sintering sheets of polytetrafluorethylene, etc.
When, to manufacture wood-chip board for example, such a press is used for the consolidatin of the wood-chips, the flexible belt spans through which the pressing pressure is transmitted, may locally flex and stretch unpredictably, and the above-mentioned anti-friction means should be capable of operating satisfactorily under such random stressing conditions. Similar conditions are not encountered by either roller or ball bearings in general, because rigid bearing races apply the load uniformly throughout the rolling elements.